Scream For Me
by Ashesofthesoul
Summary: "Do you love me?" "Always." ((Germancest. Human au. Warnings for graphic depictions of Violence, blood, gore, general horror.))


The screams were growing quieter now. At first, Gilbert hadn't noticed, far too engrossed in what he was doing, seeking redemption with every second and enjoying it immensely. He knew he would. A frown tugged at his lips, as he stared down at the man who lay at his feet. Once golden hair was now stained crimson, God, it was beautiful, he was beautiful, and every scream that tore from his throat was bliss for Gilbert. He needed them louder once more. The first cut had been perfect, the noise that had fallen from the angel's lips absolutely breathtaking, the terror in his eyes something to truly behold. Now it almost seemed forced, and those lovely eyes had lost what Gilbert adored. A growl fell from his lips, the ivory haired man stomping his foot like a spoiled child throwing a fit. "Scream! You're supposed to be afraid!"

It wasn't that Ludwig wasn't still afraid. He was terrified. Terrified that this would be the time Gilbert would go all the way, that he would give in to the voices, and neither of them would be redeemed. There would be nothing left. But he was so damn tired. The pain had long since turned to numbness, his body going into shock. It wasn't like this was the first time Gilbert's knife had plunged so deep into his body, over and over again until the blonde was rendered motionless, until blue eyes glassed over. He'd already lost all his nails. That wasn't new.

The screams, however, were renewed as he watched the knife slice down on his finger, cutting through bone and muscle and removing it completely. That was new. Never before had Gilbert permanently mutilated him. He'd put him in a wheelchair, carved scar after scar into his body. But never had he gone this far, and all at once, Ludwig's terror was renewed, staring in shock at the stump where his finger had been just a moment before. He hadn't felt it. It was eerily painless, and part of him wondered if he'd finally lost his own mind, met Gilbert in the madness. "Gilbert!" He wailed, terror in his voice as he met crimson eyes, seeing the others lips twitch upwards in a smile. He wanted to crawl away, to run, but once more, he'd been left to the older man's mercy. "Please! T-that's enough, please, please, no more!" His voice cracked as he began to sob, shutting his eyes tightly. More than anything, he wanted to curl into himself, to hold himself tight. No. That wasn't right. He wanted Gilbert's arms around him. It would come, it always did, and that's what made it bearable. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long now.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. Hell, this wasn't even the first time Gilbert had taken him.

The first time, he'd been nineteen. He'd decided he was certainly old enough to go to a bar by himself. To talk and flirt with strangers, even if they were a strange, eerily handsome man with eyes the color of blood and a voice just a little too smooth… He'd awoken in the trunk of a car. He'd never seen the roofie slipped into his drink. He'd never thought about the dangers of leaving his drink unattended. After all, he was an adult, and could take care of himself.

The second time he had awoken had been to those crimson eyes once more, soft and yet- dangerous. There was something in them that was so incredibly unsettling, something that sent a shiver of fear rushing down the teens spine, even as the other offered him a charming smile and smooth words.

The second time it had happened was quite different. It had taken Ludwig damned near two years to get away from the terrifying man the first time. His body had been marred already, and for the first while, all he'd been able to do was thank the heavens for sweet freedom. He would heal. Everything would heal. Well, except the fear. He constantly found himself looking around corners, over his shoulder, terrified he'd turn around and find Gilbert standing there with that charming smile, ready to steal him away once more.

And soon he realized he was almost- disappointed?- when no one was there, when life continued on around him. It was almost like a sick ache in his chest, deep and sharp. And so he'd made a decision, one that both terrified and thrilled him, sending electricity right down to his core.

Yes, the second time, he'd sought Gilbert out himself. How much time had passed since then? Ludwig wasn't sure. He wasn't sure he even cared. All that mattered was that twisted smile that tugged at Gilbert's lips as he heard Ludwig plead, dangerous, monstrous… and yet somehow so comforting. He was the only one Gilbert's smiled for. He knew that. Gilbert didn't care enough for others to smile, only for Ludwig.

Crouching down, the smile on grew as Gilbert scooped the bloodied man into his arms, carrying him to their bed and setting him down, rummaging through the nightstand until he found the roll of gauze bandaged, unrolling them skillfully and carefully bandaging the blonde's hand. Large square bandages were applied to the stabs, the albino leaving the smaller cuts to the open air before shifting the other carefully, tucking him under the covers and sliding in with him. He would heal, he always did. Crimson eyes glittered as his hand reached out to cradle the others cheek, heart thumping in his chest as Ludwig's cheek instinctively nuzzled into the touch, pressing closer against it as Gilbert's free hand moved to stroke through his hair. Ludwig was truly beautiful like this. Gilbert would never be able to think anything but that. His own little angel, lying blood and broken in his hands. It was beautiful. Dipping his head, Gilbert brushed their lips together, savoring the taste of the coppery blood on the others tongue. Resting their foreheads together, his voice dropped to a soft, adoring murmur. "Do you love me?"

And as Ludwig kissed back with all he had to offer, his life, his body, his heart, one breathy word fell from his lips, the only one that held true in this world of blood and chaos.

"...Always."


End file.
